


we all look for heaven and we put our love first

by havisham



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The prettiest in-crowd that you had ever seen / Ribbons in our hair and our eyes gleamed mean</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	we all look for heaven and we put our love first

Bing has never been able to say no to people, that was always Caroline's job. She did it efficiently, quickly, and politely, if she could, but she always knew where to draw the line. If you let people just _take_ , they'd just _take_ all of you, and leave nothing behind. Caroline would never let that happen to Bing. Or to herself, for that matter. 

Now, Jane Bennet was a nice girl, a very nice girl. So sweet, like sugar melting on your tongue, big brown eyes and curling red hair and skin that had never seen the inside of a tanning booth. Bing zoomed in on her from the moment he’d seen her, circling around her on the dancefloor like a love-struck idiot. He never knew what was best for him. Even from a distance, Caroline could hear Mrs. Bennet’s triumphant crowing. 

Caroline hung back, unhappy, and bumped shoulders with Darcy. “Can you _believe_ these people?” she asked, knowing that at least he could see the situation for what it was, fly-over country at its worst. 

She stole a look at Darcy when she realized that he hadn't replied, and followed his gaze to a girl on the other end of the dance-floor. She was slim, almost skinny, and had her hands folded in front of her, and her auburn hair pinned neatly in a bun. She surveyed the crowd with a bemused smile, as if she knew something that none of them did. 

(Her eyebrows needed adjustment. And Caroline could show her how, _but --_ ) 

And she also caught them staring and lifted her chin a little, a challenge. Caroline felt her stomach drop a little as Darcy shifted on his feet towards _her_ , that Lizzie Bennet. 

“Maybe they're not all bad,” Darcy mumbled and Caroline frowned. If you couldn't depend on Darcy to hate everything on sight, what hope was there? 

\+ 

She found the videos by following trail from Lizzie’s Facebook page, thanks to a couple of indiscreet comments from Lydia. Caroline watched them all, one by one. It wasn't exactly stalking, really, everyone in the world could see them. And she was furious, at first, to see them mock her. (And Darcy, but then again, Darcy deserved it.) She didn't know why she kept watching them, she really didn't, except for a morbid sense of curiosity that her mother would have told her wasn't _ladylike._

Bing had always laughed at Caroline’s need to be a lady. His lips curled up on the ends, his eyes crinkle. “What century do you think it is?” he said, too-comfort, too-complacent, until Caroline pushed him away. 

“Some things never change, _doofus_ ,” Caroline said. “Just ask Darcy.” 

(Okay, so rubbernecking wasn’t exactly ladylike. But Caroline did it anyway.) 

\+ 

Caroline spoke softly: “We’re friends, aren’t we, Lizzie?” And then she smiled into the mirror, her brightest smile, and Lizzie paused from putting on her makeup.

“Yeah, of course,” Lizzie said, putting her compact down. 

“Great! See, I’ve wanted to do this to you for literally ages,” Caroline said, digging into her makeup bag. She looked up to see Lizzie’s face, frozen in a terrified half-smile. 

“I’m _really_ good,” Caroline said, hurt. 

“Um, I’m sure you are, but we’re only going to Carter’s, it’s not really a big deal...” 

“Lizzie!” Caroline pressed her hand gently against Lizzie's lips, to stop her from saying anything more. Intensely, she said, “I will make you _glow_.” And then she went back to digging in her bag, looking for just the right shade for Lizzie.

“Well, okay then,” said Lizzie, her dark eyes widening. She didn't move away though. Caroline looked up and smiled, sharp and sweet. Lizzie grinned back, uncertain, but game. Later, they enter Carter’s, arm in arm, all eyes were on them. But they only had eyes for each other. 

\+ 

It was for Bing’s sake that they moved back to L.A. Caroline was sure about that. 

(Darcy agreed, and Caroline noted with approval that they made a great team. It's practical.) 

\+ 

She kept watching the videos though, and couldn't put a name on the emotions she felt when Darcy confessed his feelings for Lizzie. How dare he like her. How dare she not like him. 

_How fucking dare they._

\+ 

They’re filming, but it’s gone too far now. Lizzie hissed at her, eyes narrowed. “You like him, admit it! You like Darcy!” 

Caroline pulled away like she had been burned. “No!” 

Lizzie was insistent. “You do!” 

Caroline said loudly, “For God's sake, shut up! I don’t just like _Darcy!_ ” 

Fuck. Caroline covered her mouth, but it was too late. Lizzie looked stunned. From behind the camera, Charlotte blinked. Caroline looked blindly toward camera. She got up, and glared at Charlotte. “You _have_ to edit that out.”

“Um,” Charlotte glanced at Lizzie, who was still in shock. “Okay?” 

Caroline took a deep breath. “Thank you.” 

And then she left the room with as much dignity as she could muster, which was still considerable. 

\+ 

A month passed, Christmas came. Christmases, in the Lee family, were traditionally spent in Hawaii. This year, Bing wanted to spend Christmas with the Bennets, and her father and stepmother had business in New York, so Caroline went by herself. She lay on her beach-chair, studying the ocean and soaking up the sun. Her mind was blank, no negativity, no regret. She sighed. 

She was a little bored. 

That was when she got a text from Lizzie. It was way too wordy for a text, and rambled in a lot of places, but the gist was that she was sorry, and could they start over again?

Caroline debated over if she should delete it (that she should block Lizzie, Darcy, maybe even Bing too) but finally, she decided against it. 

_Ok_ , she texted back, and went back to the heat of the sun. Caroline felt better than she had in months. Just ahead of her, a surfer shot out of the water with a shout. She was brown-skinned and lithe, her blond hair cut short. She caught Caroline watching her, her sunglasses pulled slightly down. She winked. 

Caroline smiled, and settled back into her chair, crossing and then uncrossing her legs. Maybe Christmas wouldn’t be so boring after all. 

Later, the surfer introduced herself. “Becky Sharp.” Her hands were calloused, and her eyes were the lightest blue Caroline had ever seen. 

“Caroline Lee,” she said, wondering if Becky would taste like the ocean, knowing that she would find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Titles and summary borrowed from Lana Del Rey.


End file.
